fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/II Papa's Golden Customer is coming!
Hi everyone! As you know not long ago he organized the first edition of Papa's Golden Customers where the winner was Allan. And right now I am announcing the second edition of the tournament! The tournament starts soon, on November 17, 2017. The format will are new. The format for this edition will be very different. It turns out that one of the wikia I manage (Flipline Fan Games Wikia, which are cordially invited) I did an event with a format never used in the Flipverse, which I use a system of group stage and final knockout phase (also known as round-robin), and many liked the idea, and that is why I want to try this format you, will be very fun. On this occasion I would like to invite everyone to participate, and I have planned a tournament of 128 participants, 106 of Papa Louie, and say 106 counting Elle, which for me already won the KCP16 and also to the new character to be announced as in all sneak peek of the games. More 22 fan characters created by you. Yes in this edition you can enroll your character and compete in the tournament in order to become: The Best Customer of Papa. So you have until November 15, date that will perform the draw for the groups. As just mentioned, the tournament will be held with group stage so for the draw will divide the characters in such a way that the best and worst characters are not in the same group. The characters will be defined according to their progress in the last edition, so the drums will be so: The characters will be divided into 16 groups of 8 characters each, if not enough sign a qualification round will be held to define the characters in the group stage. In the event that the fan be more than 22 characters a lottery will be held to determine the characters that will participate in the tournament. That's all for now, if further information will be announced in due time. If you have questions, you can comment in the comments below. To enroll your character will be published here. Sincerly, Luis Angel 02:13, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Update Hi everyone! Today I have bad news for some, it turns out that I am a high school student and I live in Mexico, and lately in the country has approved a change with winter vacations for students. Many schools including mine changed the dates of the vacasiones, before giving them this announcement had planned to advance little the tournament, since this began almost to end the winter vacasions, and would change them at the beginning of this one. Unfortunately with the change I have just mentioned I will have to advance the tournament even more. The tournament, as you know, was planned for January 5, and would move forward by December 20th. But with this change the tournament will advance further to have a proper organization with my duties in the school and with you. So the tournament will start on Thursday, November 17, while the last day to register your character will be on Tuesday, November 15. So, unfortunately, many of you will have less time to enter your character, and maybe some will be left out. The only character credited so far is Jade, created by: Jmjl8, who already has a place secured in the tournament. I hope they do not get discouraged, and soon they will be able to participate again in the tournament. This is all for today, I have nothing more to report. Sincerly, Luis Angel 00:40, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts